portlandsfinestfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
Archangel Archangel is one of the original Heroes of Portland. He was introduced at the founding of the game and has been one of the central roles to the overarching story, along with Nitro, Nightshade, Valkyrie, Deadpool, Power Man, Predator, and Roulette. Origins Archangel's secret alter ego is Daniel H. Trethewey. Daniel is a nurse intern at Providence Medical Center in Portland, ORhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Providence_Portland_Medical_Center. He is married to Loraina M. Trethewey, who is also Valkyrie. They live in Tualatin, OR. Daniel was born and raised in Portland, OR, though like every other child in his generation, his parents had divorced when he was 5, and he lived with his mother. He grew up poor since his mother was in bankruptcy, and would grow up to resent her for that and many other things. Daniel has an older brother, Michael, who lives in Beaverton, OR. Of his family, Daniel is the only one to have manifested powers. Throughout his childhood, Daniel had a very vivid imagination and loved to read books and play video games. His favorite among these were the Metal Gear serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metal_gear, Final Fantasyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_fantasy, and various RTShttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Real-time_strategy games like Warcraft IIIhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_III, Starcrafthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/StarCraft and Starcraft IIhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/StarCraft_II, and Warhammer 40Khttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warhammer_40,000: Dawn of Warhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warhammer_40,000:_Dawn_of_War. He also played a lot of Dungeons and Dragonshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dungeons_and_dragons and its various spin offs. Daniel received his powers in December of 2012, at the NE 60th Ave MAX Station, Portland, OR. He was waiting for the train late at night all alone, not another person in sight. Mysteriously, he felt something push him off of the platform and onto the tracks. A dimensional rift opened nearby underneath the overpass, and a cyber-angel came through, followed by a demonic robot. The two entities battled it out fiercely and left fatal blows on each other. With its dieing moments, the cyber-angel undid the suit and gave the component to Daniel, telling him that he is now the inheritor of a Legacy, and that "one of us needs to have it, i'd rather it be you." The man then stumbled back through the rift where he came from and collapsed, and the rift dissipated. Since then his life has been changed forever. The next day it was found out that his wife, Loraina, had grown wings overnight, and could manipulate light, and more than that, Daniel could, too. Over time his friends confessed to having powers, and no one remembers who had the idea that they were now "super heroes". Powers Archangel's powers are mostly derived from his Angel Suit. The one exception is his power of Mimicry. Daniel does not know that he has this power, only that he has been manifesting many, many powers, while losing others. The Angel Suit has the powers of Flight, Telekineses, and Protection. The sword he fights with has the powers of Strike and Plasma Control, which can be projected as blasts or concentrated to Disintegrate, as the power. Personality Archangel is quiet by nature, but has a strong sense of justice. In recent events, Archangel made a tough decision to find and rescue several missing children instead of searching for Nitro, leaving that task to his allies. Normally easy going, Archangel more often goes along with what others want, since it mostly matters little to him. Angel Suit The Angel Suit is still being researched by Predator, and little is known about it. However, it appears that there are many systems that are damaged or offline, that with Archangels growth and determination, are beginning to unlock. One example is the telekineses that the suit previously did not have. Post Zombie-Apocolypse During the Zombie Apocolypse that the group was sent to, Archangel died, after being infected with the zombie virus and having Nightshade shoot him in the head to prevent him turning. Upon arriving in Freedom City, Predator attempts to recreate Archangel with his DNA, but comes back changed. Further investigation revealed that when everyones powers were suppresed in the Zombie-Apocolypse (ZA), the AI withing the suit began to splice its own intelligence and nanites with Daniel's DNA, rendering him a hybrid of alien technology and human biology. When his DNA was taken and used to make a clone, he was a fully matured Hybrid. Further more, due to the Angel Suit no longer in existence, the powers had changed. Daniel was imbued with enhanced strength, and could lift tanks without any aid, and throw enemies into orbit, as was displayed when fighting Lord Omega and the Dark Seven during the Terminus Invasion of Earth. Also, he began to develop an ability to create copies of himself, and after the Terminus Invasion, was known to create hundreds of copies of himself to fend off armies of the terminus and take down Entropic Titans, war machines of the Terminus.